Camera Obscura
by Kopa
Summary: Yuugi is an ordinary school boy, but when he gets locked in school one night things start to change... strange things happen and Yuugi wants to work it all out! [Discontinued, only reviews shall bring it back]
1. Chapter 1

Camera Obscura

The school at night was terrifying; the night out side was dark, as black as coal. I had been locked inside never to escape. I looked around the room I was in, the coat hooks looked like deadly spikes ready to pierce some flesh, the sound of dripping water horrified me into believing they were drops of blood. I was cowering in fear, the smell of rotting flesh hung in the air around me. I turned to leave but what I saw stopped me dead...

An eerie scream came out of nowhere as the thing approached me, slowly. I could not see any of its features for the dark. I looked behind me, there was a moonlit window. I steeped out of the way of the light to illuminate the assassin and what I saw horrified me so much I swear my heart almost stopped. Before me stood a rotting corpse, flesh still rotting on the thin bone. Nothing in the eyes but an eerie glow. The hole of a mouth that it had was gaping wide and four decaying fangs stuck out at strange angles. The assassin moved towards me wanting nothing more than to claim itself yet another victim...

I tried to scream, to cry out but I could not, my voice would not work. I looked towards the assassin, it was getting closer, I backed up against the wall. I reached for a weapon but all I was able to find was a snapped pencil. "Crap!" I whispered to myself and chucked the pencil to the ground. I saw a flicker of golden light out of the corner of my eye. "Be gone!" I heard a deep voice say, but still all I could see was the golden light. The assassin hesitated before stepping backwards. "Go back to whence you came!" the voice came again and the light increased, the assassin disappeared and I felt myself falling, slowly. I felt strong hands grab me and gently lower me to the ground "You must rest" came the voice "he will not be coming back" and with that I closed my eyes and slept...

-------------------------------------------------------

Well that was the first chapter of my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic! Im not sure how often im going to be able to update though as this is acctually school work! well n e way thanks for readin! please Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuugi?" where was that voice coming from? "Yuug!?" There it was again! I opened my eyes "I don't wanna go school today!" I said still dazed by the night before. "um Yuug? You already are!" I focused my eyes to find Tristan, Anzu, Jinouchi and a lot of other kids staring at me. I got up and looked around. I was in school, it was early, about 7:15 AM School started in an hour. The early people were here. I was wearing my school uniform. I noticed a broken pencil by my feet. Suddenly all memories of the night before came flooding back. The assassins attack, the strange golden light and that deep voice. Who was it? And why was he here?

The rest of the day went quickly. Nothing more unusual happened until lunch when I was passing a gang of kids I heard Anzu's voice above the rest. "And what's happening with Yuug?" "I'm not sure" Came Jinouchi's voice "He's been acting really strange lately" now Tristan's "And what happened this morning!" Anzu's again "Guys I really think Yuug's lost it!!" How? How can Anzu say that about me? She was one of my best friends! And how could the others agree? This infuriated me, I ran past them making sure to bump into one of them and, even though I was a lot smaller than them, I almost knocked them over. "I think he heard us" Anzu said "Na, ya Think!?" Jinouchi said in a sarcastic tone. "Yuug!" he called after me and started running to catch up. I looked behind me, there it was! The assassin! It was chasing me, I must run, need help! I started running faster, it was gaining. Calling my name. "Yuug!" Wait! That wasn't the voice of the assassin. It was Jinouchi! I stopped and turned, Jinouchi was behind me. "Yuug" he said, softer now. I started to cry, Jinouchi placed his hand on my shoulder and I cried, I cried as if I had never cried before. And it felt good...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's another chapter finally done! Im no longer doing this at school so that might mean I can update sooner! Hopefully it does! Any ways don't forget to Review and tell me what you think! Ciao for now!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was a saturday, I woke up at around 7Am. My pillow was wet with tears and my eyes were sore, I had been crying again. That night someone had been on the end of my bed, comforting me. It was the same person that had saved me from that assassin, who was he? Was he something to do with the strange puzzle I had gone to retreave that fateful night. I had left it at school and had to go back for it, the caretaker, not knowing I was there, locked the doors so I was unable to get out. I had been trying to escape when it happend...

I jumped out of bed and got dressed, then ran downstairs to help my Grampa in his card shop. "Hey Grampa" I said, hiding the fact that I had been crying all night. "Yuugi! Glad you're awake" He said, smiling at me. I managed a weak smile back before walking to the back of the shop and beggining to sort out some new cards we had just got in. A while later I heard the ring of the bell above the door as someone walked in.

"Is Yuugi here" I heard Jinouchi say,

"He's out back" Grampa replied,

"Thanks" Jinouchi said and I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Hey Jin" I said, not turning around.

"Hey Yuug" He said, kneeling next to me"You ok" He asked, I didn't reply but continued sorting out the cards, Jinouchi sighed and began going through another box of cards to help me. I heard the bell going off again,

"Can I help you" Came Grampa's voice. I stopped sorting out cards when I heard no reply, then the sound of a gun shot filled the shop. Me and Jinouchi turned

"Grampa" I shouted, running out to him, there was no one else in the shop. I saw Grampa on the floor, blood pooring out of his side, I knelt besides him "Grampa no..." I said, holding his hand.

"Yuugi..." He said

"Don't talk! Save you're Energy" I said, tears running down My cheek, I looked towards the door. "I swear..." I muttered "Whoever did this is gonna pay! I Swear it"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wow! I havn't updated in Ages and I am Soooooooo Sorry! My computor broke and I couldn't go on it for ages! I had to go on My brother's Laptop and He was strict on what I was allowed to do! So any way, yes I know it was short, I can't help it but I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! Thanks!

Gaiya-Khan

XxX


End file.
